Grave of A Friend
by disneyqueen
Summary: If no one lays a lily on the grave of the wicked, what flower is laid on the grave of a departed friend?


**Here is what I consider my first real Wicked fanfic, since my real first one was a song fic. I own nothing, but the idea behind the story. I was inspired like a lot of people by the lyric of "No one lays a lily on their grave" from No One Mourns the Wicked. So, I hope you enjoy this story.**

A cloaked figure moved through the palace halls, her light footsteps seemed to echo down the silent corridor. Fragments of moonlight bounced off the dark green walls, the only source of light in the dark passageway as she continued her journey. A small, sad smile slid across her lip as she moved quietly like a spirit through and down the steps in the dead of night.

Using her hand as a guide, she soon found the current door and pushed it open to reveal a small garden. The cool evening air surrounded her as she walked down the main path between the rose and lily flower beds. Glinda's heart tightened slightly as she stared down at the fresh white petals shining in the moonlight.

As a child, she had always loved gardens, watching the pretty flowers starting to bloom and fill the earth with their sweet scent after the long, cold winters of her youth. When she had taken over the Emerald City as Glinda The Good, she had made the contractors add an extra wing to the palace for a garden, which was open to the public: Human, Munchkin, and Animal alike during the day, which filled the castle with the happy voices of its citizens. Yet, now only silence met her ears as she looked down at the budding flowers.

Her eyes rested for a moment on the lilies, a few tears of anger and sadness rolling down her face. Shaking her head, she turned and looked back and forth, but still she felt no other presence with her. Still, she drew the dark hood further over her face as she turned, varying off from the main paths.

Her heart leapt as the familiar sound of the wind rustling through the overgrown willow vines. The gardeners had asked her numerous times if they could trim it back for it disrupted the atmosphere of the rest of the garden. Yet, she had claimed it was set off enough not to disturb anything and therefore they should leave it alone. Her fingers brushed gingerly against the vines, the soft plant and smiled as she ducked beneath them and found the small clearing untouched.

Fresh spring glass was already becoming untamed as no gardeners were permitted to enter. There were only a few small rocks which stood at the base of a large oak trunk, tucked snugly between the thick roots. She moved silently over to the left and knelt beside the stone. A shiver ran down her spine as her fingers turned the cold stone on its side until she had turned it completely around. Some small insects scurried away, disappearing into the grass at having their hiding place disturbed.

Glinda paused as she watched the small chaos. Only two years ago the sight would have grossed her out, but now it filled her heart with regret as she turned her attention back to the stone in her hands. Fresh dirt and a thin layer of moss covered its surface as she hElphabad it in her hands, a small smile formed on her face. The engraved section was still there, untouched by the moss and dirt. Through the dappled moonlight, she could see and traced her fingers over the indented curves ingrained into the rock.

Her heart grew heavy as she mouthed the in scripted name; Elphaba Only this morning, the citizens of Oz had been celebrating the fifth year anniversary of the Wicked Witch's death. It had been the same festive atmosphere with all the citizens cheering, making jokes, and enjoying the peace brought by the death of the most feared and loathed enemy of Oz. If only they knew the truth? She could not count the times she had just wanted to smack some sense into her citizens so that they could see the truth as well.

Yet, she would not break the last promise she made to her only true friend when they had last seen each other. She could still recall that evening as though it had just happened the other day.

_Glinda stared out the window of Kiamo Ko. "I'll tell them…I'll tell them everything about the wizard and-"_

"_No then they will only turn on you too," Elphaba protested. _

_Glinda turned to face her old friend and pointed out the window. "But they need to know the truth and I don't care about me-"_

"_I do." A heavy silence fell between them for a moment. Elphaba ran her hand through her dark hair and lowered her voice. "I do care about you. You have to promise me that you will not try to clear my name." _

_Glinda took a few steps forward, confusion etched on her face. "But Elphie, you're inn-"_

"_Promise me, Glinda you will allow this to just play out." Elphaba closed the gap between them and took Glinda's hands in hers. "Promise me."_

_Glinda felt herself trembling as the reality of the whole situation began to sink in. Tears prickled her eyes, but she sucked them back, unwilling to show weakness to her strong friends. She swallowed hard as she stared into _Elphaba's_ dark eyes. _

_"I promise, Elphie." She wet her lips to ask the question which had been nagging at her. "But…why?"_

_Her hands were released as Elphaba walked over to one of the tables where the ancient spell book sat. "I'm limited, Glinda….now it's up to you to carry on."_

Now the tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Only away from everyone and in the quiet of the night could she truly mourn her friend. Slowly, she reached into a hidden pocket in her cloak. Her fingers brushed against the steam as she withdrew a flower, caressing it in her hands. Its deep rosy petals seemed to gleam in the moonlight as she laid it upon the grass at the base of the small self-made headstone.

The now familiar words ran through her mind. "No one mourns the wicked. No one cries they won't return. No on lays a lily on their grave."

Glinda smiled softly, wiping her eyes. Moonlight shone down on the pink rose lying gracefully upon the crisp green lawn, blurring the two colors together in hue of gentleness and balance for a friendship that had fallen, but not before it had the change to bloom.

**So, please tell me what you thought about it. I know the ending is not that strong, but I could not come up with anything great.** ** So, please let me know what you think. Thank you. :)**


End file.
